Decorative modular displays are commonly used in stage and set design. Generally, modular units are hung from a hanging frame using backdrop technology and separate lighting is used to illuminate the display. A known modular display system may use a truss or theatre fly-system pipes to hang modular panels that clip together using rings or hooks to form a backdrop, which results is a decorative surface that is aesthetic while also increasing the range of available lighting effects. Separate lighting assemblies are constructed and positioned to illuminate the display structure or create further visual effects on or around the modular display.
Construction of these known display systems with a separate lighting assembly can be expensive and require tedious labor in assembly. Additional problems with these known display systems involve connection between adjacent modular units and methods for controlling a gap between connecting adjacent modular units. Furthermore, each modular unit in the known display system is either permanently attached to the adjacent modular unit or requires a complex rigid connection system, which restricts replacement of each modular unit and/or the entire system. It has been long desired to have a connector for modular display system seamless connect modular panels of a backdrop which includes an integrated lighting assembly.